FNaF Ask and Dare!
by FNaF 4 Nightmare Girl
Summary: Ask and Dare my OCs and all the FNaF characters! Characters will be added if the right questions are asked. FNaF and Springtrap, along with Nightmare Freddy belong to Scott Cawthon. I own the OCs. (NOTE: Cover Image was drawn by me)
1. Introduction

_This is going to be a bit short, this is just an introduction to who you can ask/dare as of now._

_1.) Springtrap: Self-Explanatory._

_2.) Wolf: A gray dog with a red collar with Wolf engraved on it, or a lighter shaded version of Foxy. Loves to Invent and tinker with things. (She isn't a wolf. Just saying.)_

_3.) Gold: A kid version of Golden Freddy, Wears a red bow tie instead of a black one, no microphone in his right hand and he doesn't usually wear a hat. Likes to call Springtrap 'Springy'._

_4.) Fredster: Gold's Father. He is a Golden Freddy._

_5.) Junior: Springtrap Junior is his full name. He is a younger and fixed version of Springtrap. Stands at the same height as Gold. Likes to be called Junior_

_6.) Toy Springtrap: A toy version of Springtrap. He and Springtrap are big rivals._

_7.) Toy Junior: Toy version of Junior. Toy Springtrap 'son'. Is secretly a year younger than Junior, though they both think they're the same age as eachother._

_8.) Toy Wolf: A toy version of Wolf. Tinker/Invents less often than Wolf._

_9.) Fredrick: a toy version of Fredster. Is a bit of a show-off._

_10.) Golden: Gold's toy version. Wears a blue tie and a black top hat with a blue ribbon around his hat just above the rim._

* * *

_So this who you can ask or dare right now. I own these OCs (Except Springtrap.) and anybody can ask or dare these characters. So ask and dare away! Bye!_


	2. Springtrap Begged me to do This

_This is going to be short, but Springtrap begged me to do this one ASAP. Toy Springtrap doesn't know about this yet... (Springtrap also did this once before, and Toy Springtrap once tried to destroy Springtrap, so this is an act of revenge!)_

* * *

TimetoMine Chapter 1 20m ago

Springtrap, I dare you to pour a TON of pink paint on Toy Springtrap. :3

* * *

Springtrap: I'm going to really enjoy this... *evil laugh*

*Toy Springtrap enters the room and notices Springtrap with a bucket full of pink paint.*

Toy Springtrap: GAH! OH GOODNESS, NOT AGAIN SPRINGTRAP! *Runs away*

*Springtrap grabs Toy Springtrap by his ear just before he would've gotten away*

Springtrap: You deserve this for trying to destroy me! *Dumps the bucket of paint all over Toy Springtrap*

*A few minutes later when everybody returns to the room*

Everyone but Toy Springtrap: *Laughing hardly* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Toy Springtrap: I hate you all...

Wolf: Comedy gold, Springtrap. Comedy gold. *She and Springtrap High Five*

* * *

_Yeah, I just really wanted to do this so badly! Bye! (I hope somebody asks something soon about Junior and where a certain family member is...)_


	3. Springtrap's Unfortunate Past

_Somebody finally asked what I was waiting for! here are some more truth/dares. NOTE: Wolf and Toy Wolf are pirates, their full names are Wolf the Pirate Dog. This is also located mostly in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but sometimes in Fazbear's Fright. Plus, Springtrap is technically the Purple Guy, so anything including the Purple Guy asked to Springtrap is like asking the Purple Guy. Enjoy!_

* * *

xXBLOODBATH FEVERXx

TRUTHS  
To all the fathers: Where are your children's Mothers exactly? (_I've been waiting for this one! I'm saving this one for last!)_  
Wolf &amp; Toy Wolf: What kinda stuff do you like to tinker with/invent?  
To all: Do you guys and girls like breaking the 4th wall? I certainly do ;D

DARES  
Wolf: I want you... Yes you, to invent the greatest PB &amp; J sandwich ever made.  
Gold and Golden: Annoy your fathers to their breaking point  
All Toys: Get rekt m8

* * *

Wolf: I usually tinker with spare parts, and I actually have invented a working animatronic from spare parts. It still works.

Toy Wolf: I mostly try to upgrade my weaponry. I like my swords to be sharp.

* * *

_They do like to break the 4th wall, but it doesn't happen often..._

* * *

Wolf: *Turns into foxy form and sighs* I'll be in the Kitchen... *leaves room*

Fredster: NO, OH GOD NO! THERE IS NO WAY WE'RE DEALING WITH THIS!

Fredrick: WE'RE OUT!

*Both head for the door*

Gold &amp; Golden: *together* But Daddy...

Fredster &amp; Fredrick: NO! *Fredrick slams the door*

Gold: *Sigh* This is why we can never get any fun dares! They're no fun at all!

Golden: Agreed.

Toy Springtrap:...Really. You're kidding. I'M OUT!

*all Toy animatronics leave, but Golden*

* * *

SpecklefurTheCat

Wow, I should've thought of a Truth or Dare, because your ToD seems crazy! XD  
PIIIIIIIIIINNK PPAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNTT!  
Also, I dare Wolf to follow Golden's command all day like he was his pet dog, I ask Golden who his favorite main cast is, and I dare Golden to command Wolf to pour pink paint on Toy Springtrap

* * *

Wolf: *Returns from Kitchen, in wolf form* I'm back. What did I miss?

Golden: Not much...except...*Shows Wolf dare*

Wolf: ...OH COME ON! YOU'RE KIDDING ME!

Golden: Wolf, I want you pour pink paint on Toy Springtrap!

Wolf: OK! Now I'm liking this! *Runs out of room, with a bucket of pink paint*

Toy Springtrap: *From another room* OH, COME ON!

* * *

I dare Springtrap to watch Retarded 64:Freddy's Spaghettiria and Retarded 64: Return to Freddy's Spaghettiria.  
Question for everyone which of these three scares you the most?  
A.) The Burger King Guy  
B.) Teletubbies  
C.) Barney the Dinosaur

* * *

Springtrap: *after watching videos* What the f**k did you just make me watch? It's stupid. Just stupid...

Everyone: None...

* * *

Shark Lord

Springtrap if you had a choice between getting involved with the Joker Ripoff or going on a lovely evening with a land Great White which would it be?

* * *

Springtrap: Neither. First off, you're technically asking the 'Joker Ripoff' and that offends me... a bit, I do sort of deserve it. And the second one sounds just...weird and something I would never do.

Wolf: He's just very serious...most of the time.

*a few hours later, once everyone is back in the room and every stops laughing at Toy Springtrap*

Springtrap: Ok, guys. There's just one left for me, Toy Springtrap, Fredrick, and Fredster.

Fredrick: Ok, what is it?

Springtrap: *Reads question* Oh...*sighs * just look. *Hands the question to Fredrick*

* * *

To all the fathers: Where are your children's Mothers exactly?

* * *

Springtrap: U-Uh, w-well...me and...and... *blushes shyly and can't go on with what he's saying*

Wolf: Daisy.

Gold: What?

Wolf: Daisy. Her name is Daisy. You and Daisy what? Come _**on**_! Don't keep everyone waiting!

Springtrap: We haven't seen eachother in a long time...a year to be exact...I don't like to talk about her often.

Toy Springtrap: My wife is just about to join in very soon.

Fredster: She's...uh, in the Parts and Service room, shut down...**for now**...

Fredrick: She'll join in, soon.

Wolf: Ok, that's it for now! Bye!

* * *

_Though no new characters actually appeared in this chapter, the new ones will appear in the next chapter. Daisy, though Springtrap doesn't know it, will also be appearing. as for Fredster's wife...let's just say that he might get in big trouble for what he did to get back his wife... (And Golden and Gold used Wolf to annoy their fathers to the breaking point.)_

* * *

_New Characters:_

_1.) Daisy - A fixed up, female version of Springtrap, named from the the daisy painted on her ear. Wolf convinced her to return as a small surprise for Springtrap. Even though she isn't a possessed animatronic, she has a few supernatural abilities. She is protective of Junior and will do anything to keep him safe from danger._

_2.) Laura - Daisy's toy version. She always loves to top anything Daisy can do better than her._

_3.) Susana - Fredster's wife and Gold's mother. Musically talented._

_4.) Suzy - Susana's toy version. She mostly gets along with her counterpart unlike the others._

* * *

_Ok, bye now!_


	4. Bonbon and Springtrap play FNaF 3

_NOTE: Daisy has arrived, and so have the Freddy (Fredbear), Foxy (Foxster), Chica, and Bonnie (Bonbon)! (Song used belongs to Zalzar.)_

* * *

I dare Foxy to hug Springtrap

For Bonnie to play FNaF 3 (I'm also making Springtrap play the game too, just for fun!)

And for Chica to not eat pizza the whole day

* * *

Foxster: *Hugs Springtrap* Well, that was surprisingly easy.

Bonbon: Ok, how hard could it be...

* * *

Bonbon's reactions (Any offensive thing about Scott Cawthon listed is not my opinion on the game, but just comments I made up.):

Night 1:

'Is there actually going to be a challenge this night?'

'Com' on, anything? Anything at all?'

'Nothing? Really Scott? Completely nothing?!'

(6 A.M.) 'Well, this won't be hard at all'

Night 2:

("We found one. A real one.") 'Uh, that doesn't sound good. Can I quit now?' Springtrap: 'NO!' Bonbon: 'I hate you...'

(Phantom B.B. Jumpscare) 'GAH! I'M SORRY I INSULTED YOU BEFORE BALLOON BOY!'

(Springtrap in front of the camera) 'Uh, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO?!'

(Phantom Freddy walking) 'Is he walking or doing the conga? And where is Phantom Bonnie?' Springtrap: 'I'm the Bonnie in this game.' Bonbon: 'Oh...'

(Phantom Freddy Jumpscare) 'Oh, come on, I just fixed the fixed the ventilation!'

(Springtrap Jumpscare) 'Wolf, remind me to punch Springtrap in the face when were done.' Wolf: 'Kay.'

(Looking for Springtrap): 'Where'd he come from where'd he go, where'd he come from Cotton Eyed Joe. (Don't know how to put down the first few lines) Get the f**k back there right now. I don't have the patience for you. Oh my god, all my systems are failing. This is not good.' (Markiplier refrence!) (Springtrap is laughing hardly in the background)

(6:00 A.M.) 'That's it, I can't do it any more! I'm out!

* * *

Springtrap's Reactions (Night one was just silent.):

Night 2:

(Told that they found a real one.) 'I know it's me, but I'm still scared out of my wits!'

(Phantom Chica Jumpscare then Springtrap kills him.) 'Holy Jesus! What the hell was that! ...and, I died. I hate Chica right now.'

(Looking for Springtrap) 'Where is he, where is he, where is he, where is he?!'

(Phantom Mangle outside window) 'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm sooooooo deaaaaaaaaaaaaad! I need to fix my Audio quick!

(6:00) 'Good. I'm alive!'

Night 5 (Lots of stuff I don't need to explain, but it's also very weird...):

(Phantom Puppet/Marionette) 'NOOOO! NOT THE MARIONETTE! NOT AGAIN!'

(Springtrap in the vents) 'Wow. I really am a jerk. Closing vent.'

(Purple Guy's Death Minigame) 'I have to say, I deserved it. I really did. I felt so alone...'

(Nightmare Mode on menu) 'THERE'S A SIXTH NIGHT? Ugh, fine, I'll do it.

Nightmare (Mostly all the nights combined):

(Secret ending) 'It Burns, huh...WAIT, FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT IS GONNA' BURN TO THE GROUND?!'

* * *

Chica: Wait, were we doing that already?

Fredbear: She ate an entire pizza during that...

Foxster: Well, that was a waste of pizza!

* * *

You gave Springtrap a wife and a son huh. Ok I paired Springtrap with Mangle, but what floats your boat. Ok here's a question for the parents and they don't have to answer right now. What would you do if you heard this coming from a shady person, "I've got a date with a six year old boy"? I got that line from the first Child's Play movie.

* * *

Springtrap and Daisy:...

Wolf: They've got no comment on that.

* * *

Springtrap: why so serious? No offense to you though

Springtraps: I dare you to watch 'It's Time to die' and 'Salvaged'

* * *

Springtrap: I just was.

Bonbon: Was?

Springtrap: Long story. Can't explain.

Wolf: *Whispers to Bonbon* He became serious when Daisy left him. He's changed since she came back.

Bonbon: Oh.

*Three videos later* (Two songs named Salvaged, so they watched them both.)

Springtrap: I LOVED THEM!

Wolf: He just explained everybody's reaction.

Fredbear: Well, that's it! So bye!

Wolf: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!

* * *

*That night*

*Fredbear walks near a room and hears something bump in the room and checks the room out, and sees Wolf wind up a music box, which starts to play a song and an animatron ic sings to the song, the animatronic singing sounds much like Springtrap*

_Hey_

_Are you there?_

_Hey_

_Can you forgive...my past?_

_All I wanted was friends_

_I hoped they could relieve my pain_

_Every twitch is my fight, against the broken soul in me_

_He sees through my eyes, twists my thoughts with lies, _

_this metal prison became his wicked disguise_

_A shell filled with hate, a lethal play mate, _

_I am so sorry, I never wanted this_

_Please escape this place, leave this blood stained maze, _

_I don't think that I can control his terror and craze!_

_Lock me in and leave, he will not bereave, _

_I will hold him here because now it is my time to grieve_

_All I wanted was friends_

_I hoped they could relieve my pain_

_My mind isn't my own, this blackened heart is his alone._

_He sees through my eyes, twists my thoughts with lies, _

_this metal prison became his wicked disguise_

_A shell filled with hate, a lethal play mate, _

_I am so sorry, I never wanted this_

_Please escape this place, leave this blood stained maze, _

_I don't think that I can control his terror and craze!_

_Lock me in and leave, he will not bereave, _

_I will hold him here because it is my time to grieve_

_To grieve, alone, please lock me in and go..._

*Fredbear looks farther into the room and notices Springtrap with Wolf as the music stops*

Fredbear: *Quietly* Oh. My. Goodness.

* * *

_There! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!_


	5. Best Day Ever!

_Springtrap is going to have the best day ever!_

* * *

Springtrap: forgive me but, *rips out Joker Ripoff's remains and replaces it with an endoskeleton* How do you like living without that ripoff inside you? I'll dispose of this corpse later on.

Everyone: I dare you to watch Smile and Cupcakes

Toy Springtrap: do you look like your creepy cousin Toy Bonnie? All Springtraps: You are related to the Bonnie's right?

Oh and Springtrap here's another gift for you a flamethrower with unlimited fuel have fun :3

* * *

Springtrap: ...This. Is. THE BEST DAY EVER! COULD THIS GET ANY BETTER!

Wolf: You do know he gave you a flamethrower, right?

Springtrap: It just got better. I LOVE THIS!

* * *

*Two videos later*

Wolf: Well, Springtrap and Junior fainted. And I hope I'm going to sleep tonight...but, I've seen worse.

Bonbon: As have I, and I've had my face removed for heaven's sake!

* * *

Toy Springtrap: ***So** looks like Toy Bonnie*...No. I do not at all. And he isn't creepy.

Wolf: *Playing along* He's just a fixed, shiner version of Springtrap. Plus, he's more stubborn.

Toy Springtrap: I am not!

Springtrap: Yeah, were related to Bonbon. I mean, I was the original Bonnie. Were like, cousins or something.

Wolf: *Quietly* Brothers.

Bonbon: What did you say?

Wolf: Brothers.

Bonbon and Springtrap: OH, HELL NO! NOT AT ALL! WE ARE NOT BROTHERS!

Wolf: Okay, okay, just saying...your both like the same, it's possible.

Springtrap: Not at all, not even a bit.

Wolf: Fine. Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed!

Springtrap: And I'm about to have a blast...literally...

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Bye!_


	6. Fazbear's Fright's Fire

_This mostly explains what happened with Springtrap and his flamethrower...Yeah, It's, pretty bad..._

* * *

*Springtrap is chasing Toy Springtrap around Fazbear's Fright with his flamethrower*

Springtrap: You can't run forever Toy Springtrap!

Toy Springtrap: I don't need to, I just to get you exhausted!

Springtrap: *Stops, Panting* Ah, f**k it! *Fires his flamethrower and hits Toy Springtrap, but also hits one of the artifacts as well, which catches fire.* Oh, dang it! RUN!

*As the fire intensifies, Springtrap leads the other animatronics outside, but before he can exit as well, part of the roof closes down on him before he passes out*

* * *

*Two days later*

*Springtrap regains consciousness and sees himself inside of a room with the other animatronics, who are all asleep*

Springtrap: Uh, what...what happened? *He stands up and feels a searing pain in his right arm* Gah! My arm! *He grabs his right arm with his other arm* Oh, For the love of- *He notices that both of his arms are fixed* What?

*Wolf wakes up and looks over at Springtrap, and is shocked by what she sees*

Wolf: S-S-S-Springtrap! Y-Y-Y-You're all fixed up!

*Springtrap looks over at Wolf, surprised by Wolf's statement.*

Springtrap: I-I'm what?!

Wolf: You're all fixed up!

Springtrap: Impossible! I can't be! *He places a hand on the back of his right ear, and is surprised to fell a full ear instead of half an ear* Holy mother of-

*One of the other animatronic's ears start to twitch, as the small, yellow animatronic's bright blue eyes open, and looks over to Springtrap*

Springtrap: *Ears twitch and turns over to the small yellow animatronic* Huh?

* * *

_To be Continued..._

_New Characters-_

_Rose- Springtrap's oldest child and only daughter. Jr.'s twin sister. Actually 'born', not invented like Jr._

_Phantom Mangle (Teresa)- __self-explanatory_

_Fredbear's Phantom (Phantom Freddy)- Fredbear's phantom version._

_Phantom Chica- self-explanatory_

_Foxster's Phantom- Foxster's Phantom version._

_Binbon- A burned version of Bonbon, missing a full ear._

_Endo- Springtrap's original endoskeleton from Fredbear's Family Diner, was removed when the 'Joker Ripoff's' remains were removed from Springtrap._

_OK! Ask more questions and dare the new animatronics!_


	7. Nightmare's Arrival (FNAF 4 YAY!)

_Note: It is only my opinion that the new animatronic is Springtrap. Five fingers, damaged areas in the same place, seems possible._

* * *

*Springtrap is on the computer and goes to Scott's website, and almost freaks out entirely when he sees the teaser image*

Springtrap:...OH MY GOD, FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4 IS CONFIRMED! THIS IS AWESOME!

*Wolf peeks into the room and enters*

Wolf: Springtrap, what are you yelling about?

Springtrap: Just look.

*Wolf sees the teaser image and freaks out*

Wolf: FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4 IS COMING OUT! OH MY GOD! I JUST CAN'T- wait a minute.

*Wolf counts the number of finger on the unknown animatronic's hand, and examines the animatronic's body features*

Wolf: Five. Five fingers. Broken in the same places. Bunny like look. A burnt look. SPRINGTRAP DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!

Springtrap: No, what?

Wolf: You're the main antagonist. Again.

Springtrap: Oh god, why me? Not another torture- *After he stops, Springtrap steps back*

Wolf: What? ...Let me guess, its _**right**_ behind me, isn't it. *Springtrap nods. Wolf turns around* Ngh!

*The four headed, broken down animatronic places one of his broken hands on Wolf's shoulder, with its hat in the other, which makes Wolf flinch. The animatronic speaks in a cold raspy voice almost like Springtrap's voice.*

?: Now, now young child, don't worry. I mean of no harm to you. I would never hurt you. You know who I am, and you know I would never harm you. You can trust me, can't you?

Wolf: *Nervously* Y-Y-Yeah. I can trust you.

?: Good. Allow me to introduce myself. *Places his hat on his head* Though you know my real name is, well, Springtrap, but I prefer the name, Nightmare. Mostly because my looks could give anybody nightmares.

Wolf: W-W-Well, how convenient. *Nervous chuckle*

Nightmare: Very, _very_ convenient, Wolf. ...Why so nervous? You can trust me. Though I look terrifying, I'm the same Springtrap you knew before. You as well, Springy? No need to be nervous, I'm you. How can I hurt _you_ without hurting _myself_ in the process? Now, now. Both of you, calm down.

Springtrap: *Clears throat* I don't mean to be rude, but, where did you _exactly_ come from? Especially if you're **me**.

Nightmare: Some things, are best left unsaid. Especially how I came here. To be truthful, _I_ don't even know how I came here.

Wolf: Oh, Ok...

Nightmare: The only thing I can possibly recall, is that, I'm stuck here. **How** _convenient_.

Springtrap &amp; Wolf: Very.

* * *

_New Character(s):_

_Nightmare (A.K.A. Older Springtrap)- The new four headed (Four bodied? Whatever. I don't care. I say four bodied, and sometimes four headed.) animatronic for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Looks like a burned version of Springtrap. 3 small Freddy Fazbears (Fred the tallest one, Mark the middle one, and Lucas the smallest of them all. With top hat included on each! And in my opinion, can be removed when Nightmare wants to) on his chest and stomach area Tips of his fingers are sharp and like drills. Wears a top hat that looks like Freddy's hat. His voice sounds very close to Springtrap, but older, cold, and more raspy. He tends to hold his top hat more often than wearing it. Only a small piece of his right ear remains. Can remove the three small Freddys that live in/with him._

_Fred- The oldest, and tallest, of the three Freddy Fazbears that live inside/with Nightmare. Leader of the three Freddys. Is the one in Nightmare's upper chest/neck area. 10 years old._

_Mark- Marcus is his full name. Is shorter than Fred, but taller than Lucas. Lives inside Nightmare's right side of his chest/stomach. Is like the middle child. 6 years old._

_Lucas- Luke for short. The shortest and youngest of the three. Lives near Nightmare's left hip/stomach. Cutest of the three, mostly from the way he speaks. Tends to wear a black bow tie. 3 years old._

_Bye!_


	8. MLG Springtrap!

_Let's just jump into it!_

* * *

_Have Springtrap react to "MLG Time with Springtrap"_

* * *

*One video later*

Springtrap: That was super AWESOME! And I am MLG. *Puts on sunglasses*

*Nightmare sighs and face palms*

* * *

_Why do I have this feeling that I just unleashed Hell?_

* * *

Wolf: You've unleashed a terrible hell.

Daisy: Agreed.

Toy Springtrap: Can someone PLEASE take his flamethrower away?! AND I MEAN NOW! *Runs, being chased by Springtrap*

Daisy: *Sighs, then yells* Springtrap! Stop chasing Toy Springtrap around, no matter how much you hate him!

Nightmare: *Looks over at Daisy, then to Springtrap, and yells over to Springtrap with a mischievous grin* And no matter how much he looks like Toy Bonnie! *Laughs devilishly*

Toy Springtrap: NIGHTMARE! COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK!

* * *

_That's it for now, Bye!_


	9. New Question

_Nightmare's here now, huh? Good, because 1: Those little mini-Freddys, are they just for decoration or do they each have a conscious? 2: If it's the later, then what is it like to have triplets?_

* * *

Nightmare:...First off, That is the most **obvious** question for me to answer. All three of them have names, and not **_that_** lonely. They all have a conscious. Second off, they're not exactly triplets, they're all a few years apart, but it's still hard for me. I've dealt with it once before, but never anybody like these three. They tend to argue, but what they argue about I can solve very easily.

* * *

_Note:_

_Fred is the oldest at 10 and is near Nightmare's Neck/Upper Chest._

_Mark is the middle child at 6 and near Nightmare's right side of his upper chest._

_Lucas/Luke is the youngest at 3 and is near Nightmare's left hip/stomach._

_Bye!_

_(Sorry that it's a short chapter, but I don't have many questions and I try to update quickly on this.)_


	10. 4th wall breaks

_hey golden i dare you to hug/kiss nightmare_

* * *

*Everyone breaks out laughing, until Golden and Nightmare stop laughing*

Golden: They're not kidding aren't they.

Nightmare: They're not kidding.

*Fred, Mark, and Luke all break out laughing*

Nightmare: WILL YOU THREE BE QUIET?!

*Fred, Mark, and Luke stop instantly*

Golden: I really don't want to do this, you know that right? *sighs* Well, it's a dare, so I, no, wait, **we**, have to do this. I'm going to hate this.

*Golden hugs Nightmare*

Nightmare: Well, that wasn't, **so** hard.

Golden: Yeah. Not at all.

Springtrap: Did you guys read the entire thing?!

Golden: *Reads the entire dare, then groans* Oh...well gosh dang it. Now I really hate this.

Nightmare: *Reads the dare, then groans* Really?! *Sighs* Fine. I'll go with it.

*Golden kisses Nightmare on the cheek.*

Golden: We are never talking about this again.

Nightmare: Agreed.

* * *

_hahahah and also its not a older springtrap thats in fnaf 4 its freddy_

* * *

Nightmare: You can say I'm Freddy. The author can say I'm Springtrap

* * *

4th wall count: 1

* * *

Nightmare: It's just her theory.

Springtrap: A Game Theory! *Nightmare sighs and facepalms* What? I can't be funny?

* * *

4th wall count: 2

* * *

_That's all for now! Bye!_


	11. Nightmare's Personality Change

_Ok um 1.) did you accidentally mistype Nightvern instead of Nightmare? Nightvern is my cybernetic Wyvern but it might be a coincidence. 2.) I dare Nightmare to act like Jon Tron for the next two chapters_

* * *

Nightven: It's Nightven, not Nightvern. Plus, there's already a Nightmare here.

Nightmare: *Reads Dare* Who's Jon Tron?

Nightven: *Hands him a laptop* This is Jon Tron.

Nightmare: Oh. Still don't get it.

Nightven: *Groans and takes the laptop back* Do I need to show you **everything**? *Searches Wikitubia* Here. Jon Tron is known for his quirky personality, never really taking anything seriously until the situation calls for it. He's also known to have a bit of a temper, usually shown when playing any anger-inducing games.

Nightmare: Fine. I'll do it.

Nightven: OK dude, just know that this doesn't count. *Nightven snaps his fingers, and Nightmare's personality changes*

* * *

_That's it. I've got nothing else._


	12. Chapter 13

_New Characters:_

_Nightmare Chica - A future version of Chica from Scott's third teaser for the fourth game. Chica's friend._

_Nightmare Foxster - Future Foxster from the teaser on the website now. Foxster's friend._

_Let's begin!_

* * *

I dare toy springtrap to jump of a 27735 ft. cliff...

*Records*

* * *

Toy Springtrap: *Walks Back* I'm not doing it.

Wolf: Oh, yeah you are! *Kicks him off the cliff and laughs*

Springtrap: You know if he gets hurt, you have to fix him, right?

Wolf: Oh. OK. I don't care.

* * *

i dare evryone to read this:

s/11225113/1/My-Springtrap

its a terrible shipfic between some idipts oc and springtrap

* * *

Springtrap: Well, I cant call it terrible yet, it only has one chapter, so I can't tell the quality of it yet. And what's wrong with shipping me with an OC...I take that back, if it's a _human_ OC, then it's a **_terrible_** shipping, it's not so bad if it's an animatronic OC shipping, especially if it's, you know, a **rabbit** animatronic OC.

Nightven: I agree with Springy.

Springtrap: Don't call me that, I **_hate_** nicknames.


	13. ONaF Joins and Toys are Open!

_I've recently been into ONaF, and I've decided to add a few of the characters from the game in. Here's the characters:_

_Eyesaur: A dinosaur like animal with ten human heads on it. He wears a brown collar with his name on it. He also goes by the nickname Dino. Eyesaur's personality is very dog like. He is a close friend of Wolf._

_Redman: A skeletal like figure that is almost completely red. He has black eyes with one bigger than the other. He prefers to be a loner and tends to stay away from the rest of the group._

_BBB: Also will go by Blam and Birthday Boy Blam. Blam is a cheery, fun, and playful boy. He follows orders of Flumpty and never questions it at all. He's also a bit shy around new people and/or animals._

_Flumpty: Flumpty Bumpty is his full name. He's the leader of the ONaF gang and gives the orders, which mostly nobody questions. He is Eyesaur's owner. He and Fredbear get along very well._

_Golden Flumpty: A golden version of Flumpty. He trys to be the most intimidating of the group. he gets along very well with Fredster and Fredrick._

* * *

_Oh yeah! Also the toys are open for questions now too! Ask away!_


	14. Mario Bros & others join in

_I have to! I just can't help it! Since my Mario craze has been back on recently, I'll be adding a few in:_

_King Boo (All time fav. Mario character and villain)- The King Boo from Dark Moon, he's a bit less evil since Luigi'll be there and he knows what could happen if he tries to do something evil. He hates Luigi...like, a __**lot**__._

_Luigi (Fav. hero of the series) - Equipped with the Poltergust 5000 in case a certain 'somebody and/or others' decide to turn bad._

_Mario - Do I need to explain?_

_Bowser Koopa - The king of all Koopas. He is Mario's arch enemy._

_And two OCs of mine that will be joining:_

_Phantom - A Boo who seems strikingly familiar to King Boo appearance apart from his size and the scratch marks on/near his right eye. He wants Luigi dead, very badly. He hates the Poltergust._

_Bella - A koopaling of Bowser. Even though, she lacks a shell and is much skinnier and taller than the other koopalings. She has a fond interest in swords and sports. She likes the Mario Bros. and, though not related in any way (That they know of.), likes to call King Boo her uncle, since she mostly lived with King Boo until she 13 and she is now 23._


	15. I'm Back!

_Ok, I'm back with a real chapter this time! Oh yeah, if I like a question or dare enough, I'll put it up on Deviantart as well, on the account of max15380! And if anybody refuses a dare, something badwill happen, unless it's a dare for two people and they both refuse to do the dare._

* * *

_King Boo is it true that there are three of you? _  
_Luigi did you get E. Gad back for freeing King Boo and causing the whole Dark Moon incident? _  
_Springtrap battle the Pingas Lord himself. Be warned he's not a pushover._

* * *

King Boo: Three of me? No, it isn't possible. Who even said that?

Luigi: No, I haven't, it was probably an accident anyways.

Springtrap: The who? I have no idea what you're talking about.

* * *

_HAHAHAHA!these are soooooo funny, anyhow i have a really REALLY funny and sorta messed up dare for springy, and wolf...DUN DUN DUN... Here's the dare, I DARE SPRINGY TO "AHEM" MAKE OUT WITH "AHEM" WOLF...and i have an OC i want added, don't have to if you don't want to, anyway her name is Nova and apparently she is a lot like toy springy, accept she has one magenta pink eye, a turquoise eye, and half of both her ears are missing, she mostly looks like both springy and toy springy, with a green bow-tie and no buttons, she has turquoise cheek thingies like toy springy... thanks and i really think this dare is funny!_

* * *

Springtrap: You have got to be kidding me, I'M NOT DOING THIS! First off, I'M _**MARRIED**_. And second off, SHE'S JUST MY FRIEND. So, I'm not going to do it.

Wolf: Neither am I! But, I will do this in place of it. *Kisses Springtrap on the lips, and Springtrap starts to blush*

* * *

_And yes, I'll allow your OC to join in._


	16. Plushtrap

Let's just get to the point

* * *

Plushtrap: A nightmare version of Springtrap Jr. (Just my option, based off of the size) He is very rude to anybody other than the nightmares and Jr.


	17. FNaF is over

_Thank you Scott for making an amazing series. At first, the series was something I wouldn't even go near, but eventually, I grew to like the series. Your series has inspired so much of what I do, from my FanFiction stories, to my DeviantArt drawings, and even to making OCs that wouldn't even exist if I would've never gotten into the series. You've inspired me to do so much. I hope one day, if I make my own game, that it'll become as popular as your series. I'll always remember, or at least try my best, to never forget this amazing series that has brought me to where I am today. I'll miss seeing all those YouTubers freaking out over the jumpscares in the game. I'll miss everything you've done to make to make the series as creepy as you can. I'll miss Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and all the others. I'll miss the fun, and sometimes creepy, minigames you'd put in. I'll miss the constant theories that sometimes make me want to yell out at how stupid they were. Thank you for making the amazing animatronics that make up most of my imagination. I hope to see more games like this, or please at least try to reference them in your upcoming games, if any. I only have one thing to ask of you: Please, never stop making games, and keep going until you think you're at the top and you're ready to stop. I will never forget the FNaF series, the series that inspired me and brought me to where I am._

_  
Thank you, Scott Cawthon. You are the best game creator in the world._

* * *

_Even though the FNaF series is over, my ask and dare series isn't, It'll never stop until I'm ready to! So keep asking and daring! The animatronics are officially retired and have plenty of free time to answer your questions and do your dares!_

_Bye!_


	18. Change and New Additions

_OK, Since there's now two new animatronics in the FNaF 4 game, and one of them interferes with Nightmare Freddy's Nickname, I'm changing Nightmare's (Nightmare Freddy) name to Nightmare Freddy. And now...the new characters!_

* * *

_Nightmare Fredbear- A nightmarish version of Fredbear. Despite popular belief, he is not Golden Freddy, actually they're closw friends. Nightmare Fredbear is more mature than his brother and is quick to react. He also hates to be called fat. He doesn't really know how to relax and can have a short temper. He's also very good at tricking people with his brother and Golden Freddy when he wants to._

_Nightmare- Nightmare Fredbear's childish brother. Along with being immature and a trickster, he's also a bit lazy. He lives in the attic of the FNaF 4 location and, though looking like he'd be very tough and mean, he's actually a bit sensitive. If you ever make fun of him or his brother, he gets a bit angry. His brother constantly tries to get him out of the attic, while he tries to show his brother to calm down and relax every once in a while._

_Nightmare Carl- It's Nightmare Chica's Cupcake_

_Carl- Chica and Toy Chica's Cupcake_

_Fawn- Nightmare Fredbear's wife. Though confirmed to be a Nightmare animatronic, she and her sister have more of a kid friendly appearance, but they still have claws. Unlike her husband, she can be a bit laid back and relaxed at times. She also wears a purple/pink (Whichever color you think it is) hat and bow tie._

_Midna- Nightmare's wife and Fawn's sister. Her personality appears to be identical to Nightmare's personality. She also finds it rude when somebody makes fun of her and her sister. She also wears a yellow hat and bow tie._

_Micheal__\- The spirit that possess Nightmare. While working at the first pizzeria with the springlock animatronics as night guards with his brother, after they both got startled after realizing that they might die, Micheal thought that it was a good idea to hide in the two spare springlock suits, which they did. unfortunately, the springlock malfunctioned, and they both died from it. Since then, Micheal possess the Nightmare suit and is the main life source of the suit, but can be in a spirit form as well. After possessing the Nightmare suit, he became a bit childish, knowing that he can't get that badly hurt anymore._

_Alex- The spirit that Possess Nightmare Fredbear. Since the accident with the springlocks, Alex has never been able to relax. He's more of a serious type of person/ghost. After possessing the Nightmare Fredbear suit, he's been a bit more untrustworthy of his brother's plans._


	19. Some Special Things

I just wanted to put up a few opinions on FNaF shippings:

Nightmare x Nightmare Fredbear: My New OTP! I'm so wierd. Fredbear and Nightmare are Bisexual.

Any male x male shippings: Never, I repeat, NEVER, ask any of the boys about these type of shippings, it annoys them...A LOT.

any male x any version of Chica/Mangle: This is mostly approved by the boys, and Nightmare Freddy is dating Nightmare Chica.

Also...if anybody ever talks abou mpreg...here's a secret. Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear can actually be dared to become pregnant...they've both been through it, and they approve to go with any dare including mpreg. Also, after a few questions, something special will happen!


	20. Happy (late) Halloween

_Sorry I didn't post yesterday, working on a journal on my Deviantart account._

_New characters:_

_Nightmare Mangle: A western accented Nightmare version of Mangle. She is a bit protective of her family, as she just had an official one only a day or two ago_

_Toy Nightmare Freddy: The husband of Nightmare Mangle and the toy version of Nightmare Freddy. He's still recovering, as he had to carry for Nightmare Mangle, since he said he would do anything for her. He's protective of their new baby, but he's not at his full strength and his protectiveness is limited._

_Miranda: The Newborn daughter of Toy Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Mangle. She has Mangle's ears and a cosmic-colored heart on her chest, with three claws like Nightmare Freddy's triplets. She doen't really talk, but Nightmare Freddy's triplets seem to understand what she's saying_

_Nightmare BB: A Nightmare version of BB. He and Plushtrap get along horribly bad_

_Nightmarionne: A Nightmare version of the Puppet. He's creepy, but kind once you get to know him_

_So, start sending in some more asks and dares! Bye!_


	21. Change

_Yay! An actual ask chapter! New rule: I will edit some asks and dares if I think I shouldn't do them. Let's Begin!_

* * *

Nightmarionne, Plushtrap and Nightmare BB: Would you ever change who you are? Why?

* * *

Nightmarionne: Definitely not. I like myself the way I am.

Plushtrap: Not really. But I do want to kill Nightmare BB for being a STUPID F**KING REPLACEMENT OF ME!

Fredbear: Plushtrap! Language!

Plushtrap: Sorry dad...

* * *

_Note: Yes, Fredbear one of his real fathers_

* * *

Nightmare BB: If there's anyway I can change to be liked by more people, I would change it.

* * *

Springtrap eat all the ice cream that belongs to Junior.

* * *

*Springtrap runs off to the kitchen*

Jr.: Oh gosh...

* * *

Hey wolf who do you have a crush on? If you don't have a crush then who is your best friend?

* * *

Wolf: I'm taken by Buster as his wife, but my best friend is a tie between Nightmare and Springtrap.

* * *

it's bear mating season for 4 chapters (go to the ask the fazbear bros devianart to find out why this is important)  
aaaaaannnndddd springster punch the remnants of Mr joker rip off maybe his ghost will feel it (HINT HINT!)

* * *

Nightmare: Ok then...

Fredbear: That's fine with me.

* * *

Toy Springtrap: Yes! And don't call me Springster...

Springtrap: You leave, and you'll be burned to ashes when you come back... *takes out his flamethrower*

Toy Springtrap: Nope, still doing it! See ya!

*2 hours later*

Toy Springtrap: *Comes back* I'm back!

Springtrap: Why you little- COME HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU APART! *Gets held back by Daisy and Wolf*

* * *

Springtrap I want to say that I like you so much

* * *

Springtrap: *Calms down* Why, thank you!

* * *

I dare Plushtrap to go up to my OC Nova and ask her out on a date.

* * *

Plushtrap: *blushes* I-I just can't do it...not just because I'm shy, *Stops blushing* also because I'm only 7 years old...

* * *

Chica fight Peter Griffin *peter crashes into the pizzeria* drunk or not you decide (I choose not)

* * *

Nightmare: I bet on Chica!

Fredbear: I bet on Peter Griffin!

*5 minutes later*

Nightmare: I told you Chica would win!

* * *

Fawn kiss Carl  
Alex kill Fawn  
Nightmare Carl kill Alex

* * *

Fawn: No way! I would never kiss a cupcake!

Alex: You so know I'm technically Fredbear, so I wouldn't kill my wife...

Nightmare Carl: He's a ghost, I can't kill him...also I'm way too small to even hurt him...

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!_


	22. More New Characters

_Yay! New OCs!_

* * *

_Nightmare Jr.: The short tempered and misunderstood son of Nightmare. He hasn't really gotten along with his father at all. He doesn't even talk to him most of the time, but, deep inside him, he's a sensitive child who just wants to be close to his father. He stays close to Springtrap and Nightmare Fredbear most of the time._

_Fredbear Jr.: The mischievous but helpful son of Nightmare Fredbear. He tries to get Nightmare Jr. to actually talk to his dad, but it never works. He feels bad for his cousin and wants to get Nightmare Jr. and his father back together._

_Jack-O-Bonnie: A Jack-O-Lantern version of Nightmare Bonnie. With him and Nightmare Bonnie as twin brothers, they think and act almost the same, but like and dislike different things. He is currently married to Nightmare Chica and has two newly born children_

_Jack-O-Chica: A Jack-O-Lantern version of Nightmare Chica. Nightmare Chica gets along pretty well with Jack-O-Chica, as they're twin sisters, but they both don't like their choice of their boyfriend. Jack-O-Chica is currently recovering after the birth of her first children, which she had twins, and is always by Jack-O-Bonnie's side._

_Jeffery (the Bunny) - The son Jack-O-Chica and Jack-O-Bonnie. He loves to crawl around and get in any trouble he can, and loves to mess with his twin sister. (His name is a reference to Jeff the Killer)_

_Jane (the Chicken) - The daughter of Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica. She tries to keep Jeffery in check and out of trouble, but always fails to. She loves to be with her mother._

* * *

_I can't believe I forgot to add Jack-O-Chica and Jack-O-Bonnie before!_

_Anyways, I'm waiting for some more asks and dares! I'm usually only getting one every new chapter..._


	23. Seven Minutes in Heaven

Hm…  
Everyone: Have you read fanfics before? If so,can you read Kasai's stories? Please?  
Mangle and Foxy: I dare you to kiss each other's cheek. That's all.  
Rest: I dare you all to play 'Seven Min In Heaven' and 'Seven Min In Hell'.  
See ya later!

* * *

(Used the one that made FNaF stories, and I didn't read the M rated one)

Fredster: I personally enjoyed both of them.

Wolf: I kinda liked them, but not the one about the Phone Guy. What did happen to him?

Freddy: That's classified. And They were fine.

Nightmare Freddy: Eh. They were ok I guess...

Toy Bonnie: They were well written and I found them a pleasure to read.

Phantom Puppet: They were enjoyable and not that bad.

* * *

Foxster: You wouldn't mind, right?

Teresa: Not a problem.

*They both kiss eachother's cheek*

* * *

Fredbear: *Reads last two dares* There is no way I'm doing this.

*Fredbear tries to leave, but is grabbed by Nightmarionne*

Nightmarionne: You are doing this or you're so dead...*Nightmare tries to sneak pass* And don't even try Nightmare!

Nightmare and Fredbear: Fine... *Both sit down*

* * *

*one SMiH later*

*Wolf is snuggled up against Foxy, fast asleep.*

Nightmare Chica: That...actually wasn't so bad...

Nightmare Freddy: Of course, because we were together sweetheart...

Nightmare Chica: Exactly.

Nightmare: Could have been worse.

Fredbear: Yeah...

Wolf: *Wakes up* You both know what's next.

Nightmare and Fredbear: FUCK NO! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS NO!

Nightmarionne: Ahem, you have to do it.

Nightmare:...I hate you.

* * *

*One game of Seven Minutes in Hell later*

Wolf: *Places ear against door and gasps* Oh my god!

Springtrap: What?

Wolf: I can't say what they're doing in front of the kids!

Nightmare Freddy: OH DEAR GOD NOT AGAIN!

Nightven: Oh god...I thought that was over after Midna and Fawn arrived!

Nightmare Foxy: This can't be happening again!

Nightmare Chica: Did you three ever think of mentioning that to them?!

Springtrap: What?

Nightmare Chica: They're a couple...and I know it's weird since they're brothers. They're both bisexual, they're interested in both genders. They've had two kids together.

Springtrap: Wow...that is weird and cool at the same time...

Nightmare Foxy: Mostly weird...

Nightmare Chica: Give them a hour or two.

* * *

*two hours later*

*Everybody is back where they were, with Nightmare and Fredbear fast asleep*

* * *

I dare Nightmarionne to meet Marionette and for them to become friends

* * *

Nightmarionne: Oh yes, the Marionette! I know him very well!

Marionette: We've met many times before and we're really close friends.

* * *

Nova, and Springtrap.  
Dump a super jumbo size bucket of pink sparkly paint on Toy Springtrap. Just cause.

* * *

Nova: I'm gonna' love doing this...

Springtrap: Same

Toy Springtrap: FUCK! WHY DO PEOPLE HATE ME SO MUCH?!

*Springtrap and Nova pour the paint all over him*

Toy Springtrap: *Wipes paint away from his eyes* You guys are going to be so dead!

* * *

_Note to Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft: I'll accept your OC. Also, I didn't do the dare because I probably would've had them both refuse_

* * *

_Now that that's over let's get to an important part._

_The Seven Minutes in Heaven and Seven Minutes in Hell has taken effect on some of the girls (And a guy), so they'll have a baby in a specified amount of chapters, and I will specify their fathers. When their chapter counter reaches zero, they'll be out one chapter for delivery._

_Nightmare Chica: Nightmare Freddy's fourth child. 4 chapters from here._

_Nightmare Mangle: Toy Nightmare Freddy's second child. 6 chapters from here._

_Nightmare: His and Fredbear's third child. 3 chapters from here, just cause._

_Phantom Teresa: Her and Foxy's first child, and Wren's first niece/nephew. 8 chapters from here._

_Wolf: Her and Foxy's first child/children. 2 chapters from here. (She carries just as long as a dog. So nine weeks she carries)_

* * *

_So send in some more asks and dares! Bye!_


	24. Jack-O-Freddy

Nightmare Freddy: Hey Wolf, watcha' workin' on?

Wolf: Somebody new. *tightens up a few bolts*

Nightmare Freddy: It kind of looks like me...

Wolf: It's supposed to, I intended to finish him by Halloween, but I didn't have any time. I would've named him Jack-O-Freddy.

Nightmare Freddy: So the replacements for Halloween, you made them?

Wolf: Yep! *Tightens the last bolt* And done! *Turns Jack-O-Freddy on*

*Jack-O-Freddy looks at Nightmare Freddy, he looks like an exact replica of Nightmare Freddy but orange and glowing, he even has little Jack-O-Freddles, who are also looking at Nightmare Freddy as well.*

Nightmare Freddy:...Hm. He looks cool, I like him!

Jack-O-Freddy: Thanks, you're pretty cool as well.

Nightmare Freddy: No prob.

Jack-O-Freddy: So you must be who I'm based off of, right?

Nightmare Freddy: Yes I am.

Jack-O-Freddy: Ok then! Name's Jack-O-Freddy. Just call me Jacky. And these are my kids. *Points at Jack-O-Fredlings*

Nightmare Freddy: I should know this. There's Jack-O-Fred, Jack-O-Mark, and Jack-O-Luke.

Jack-O-Freddy: Exactly!

Nightmare Freddy: So Wolf, is he going to join us?

Wolf: Definitely!

Nightmare Freddy: Ok then, welcome Jacky!

* * *

_Chapter Counter_

_Nightmare Chica: Nightmare Freddy's fourth child. 3 chapters from here._

_Nightmare Mangle: Toy Nightmare Freddy's second child. 5 chapters from here._

_Nightmare: His and Fredbear's third child. 2 chapters from here._

_Phantom Teresa: Her and Foxy's first child, and Wren's first niece/nephew. 7 chapters from here._

_Wolf: Her and Foxy's first child/children. 1 chapters from here._

_New Characters:_

_Jacky/Jack-O-Freddy: Freddy's intended Halloween replacement. Since Wolf was working on the others and the holidays came up after, she finished him in the beginning of December._

_Jack-O-Freddles: The Halloween version of the Freddles._


	25. Parents at Last!

Heyo peeps! Me again!  
Everyone: You read 20Kasai15's fanfics? Isn't Marionette so cute there? :3  
Chica: Kiss the person/animatronic that is you're crush.  
Foxy: Um…who is you're love interest?  
That's all! :3

* * *

Nightmare: They were pretty good, and yes he was.

Puppet: I have to agree with Nightmare personally.

Chica: They were pretty good, and he was very, very cute!

Toy Bonnie: Yeah, same with Chica.

* * *

Chica: You want me to kiss my crush? Fine. *Walks over to Freddy*

Freddy: Oh hey Chica. How's it going?

Chica: Just fine. I just wanted to do one thing. *Kisses Freddy on the lips and walks away*

Freddy: *Blushes madly* T-That was...awesome.

* * *

Foxster: Me love interest? Why it be me capt'n Wolf. Why, she be carryin' me first children! We love each other!

Wolf: Though I still wish you would propose to me. *Foxy blushes madly*

* * *

_I think you should add in this OC_

_Hybrid _  
_Half cat and half human _  
_Wears a black jumpsuit _  
_She is an orphan that ran away from foster care because she was abused and wondered into the restrount and she is very shy but easily angered. Most animatronics don't like her but allow her to stay. Is good friends with the Freddles_

* * *

_Ok then, I'll add Hybrid._

* * *

Nightmare: Hybrid...that name sounds familiar...

Fredbear: Don't we use that name when we-

Nightmare: Don't mention that right now. Remember the last time, the one that happened when I was pregnant?

* * *

_Perfect reactions and i love reading this!_

* * *

Foxster: Why thank you! The author personally loves making this series! I really hope that this series won't die down, that-

Wolf: *From another room* FOXY!

Foxster: Oh god no...

* * *

_Chapter Counter_

_Nightmare Chica: Nightmare Freddy's fourth child. 2 chapters from here._

_Nightmare Mangle: Toy Nightmare Freddy's second child. 4 chapters from here._

_Nightmare: His and Fredbear's third child. 1 chapter from here._

_Phantom Teresa: Her and Foxy's first child, and Wren's first niece/nephew. 6 chapters from here._

_Wolf: Her and Foxy's first child/children. 0 chapters! Wolf and Foxy are parents!_


	26. Foxy's Twins and Nightmare's New Cub

_Oh yeah! I'm back! Let's get right into this!_

* * *

Plushtrap is awesome and he is the reason the bite of 83 happened

* * *

Plushtrap: Thanks, I am awesome and- Wait what? I had nothing to do with the bite of 83! I wasn't even born yet!

* * *

I dare Nightmare to dance to Katy Perry's roar.

* * *

Nightmare:...Nope. That's it. I'm done. I'll be in my room. *Walks away*

Fredbear: Did you really think in his condition that he would do that? Heck, he wouldn't do that even if he wasn't pregnant!

* * *

Springtrap I dare u to do the cha cha while painted pink

* * *

Springtrap: I'm not doing that, but I will allow myself to get painted pink as revenge.

Toy Springtrap: Oh yeah...I'm going to love this.

* * *

How would you guys react to seeing a Asperger service dog

* * *

Springtrap: They're just like a regular service dog but for a different kind of condition.

* * *

I dare everybody to adopt a dog or cat from an animal shelter

* * *

(Canon characters only, and Foxy is out because he's with Wolf. Also, I'm not including the Halloween animatronics.)

Freddy - German Shepard

Bonnie - Tabby

Chica - Dachshund

Golden Freddy - Russian Blue

Toy Freddy - St. Bernard

Toy Bonnie - Yorkshire Terrier

Toy Chica - Siamese

Mangle - Maltese

Marionette - Beagle

Ballon Boy - Sphynx

Springtrap - Pug

Phantom Freddy - Chihuahua

Phantom Foxy - Shiba Inu

Phantom Chica - Maine Coon

Phantom Puppet - Shih Tzu

Phantom BB - Husky

Nightmare Freddy - Persian

Nightmare Bonnie - English Bulldog

Nightmare Foxy - Doberman Pincher

Nightmare Chica - Silver Tabby

Nightmare Fredbear - Japanese Chin

Nightmare - Black Labrador

Plushtrap - Afghan Hound

Freddles - Bengals

* * *

Who wants ice cream

Who wants cake

* * *

*Nightmare almost instantly runs out and grab some of both and runs back to his room*

Fredbear: *Sighs and grab some cake* Of course he comes out to grab that.

Springtrap: *Now pink, he gives some ice cream to Springtrap Jr* Of course he would. He probably wants to be alone.

* * *

XD yay Foxy and Wolf! Also it's fine that you didn't use my dare. Love the story anyways!

* * *

*Foxy exits a room with one of his pups in his arms*

Foxy: Thanks, matey. We appreciate the feedback.

*Fredbear looks over at Foxy*

Fredbear: So Foxy, who's your new little pup?

Foxy: Oh yeah. This one is Foxster, but he's also called Foxy Jr, and the one that's with Wolf is Emma.

Fredbear: Nice. Congrats on the twins Foxy.

Foxy: Thanks Fredbear.

* * *

**_8 hours later..._**

Springtrap: Hey...Nightmare hasn't been out of his room in a while.

Fredbear: Yeah...I'll go check on him.

*Fredbear leaves, a few minutes later everybody hears Fredbear yell 'OH MY GOD!'*

Springtrap: *Rubs his ears* Ow...well, I guess Nightmare's delivering.

* * *

_Chapter Counter_

_Nightmare Chica: Nightmare Freddy's fourth child. 1 chapters from here._

_Nightmare Mangle: Toy Nightmare Freddy's second child. 3 chapters from here._

_Nightmare: His and Fredbear's third child. 0 chapters. Nightmare and Fredbear will soon have their third child!_

_Phantom Teresa: Her and Foxy's first child, and Wren's first niece/nephew. 5 chapters from here._


	27. Nathan Arrives

_I'm back already! Let's get started!_

* * *

I dare Freddy to play FNAF 4. (Can't do the first one...because...first off, Nightmare's not here and second off, Nightmare would kill him if he did.)

* * *

Freddy: I accept. I mean, my dad's in it. How scary can this get?

*4 hours later*

Freddy: *Almost about to faint* Oh my f**king god that was horrifying...

Nightmare Freddy: Why did I expect that so much?

* * *

I dare Purple Guy to come to life so he can do the "Where is my sandwich, I am your sandwich" routine with Springtrap. (Wolf: Purple Guy's remains were burnt...so...there's no coming back for him...sorry about that...it was another asker's thing.)  
I dare Jack-O-Freddy to attack Toy Springtrap, beat him unconcious, and leave him a ditch while painted sparkly pink.  
I The ENTIRE gang to watch Fazbear and Friends and tell everyone what you thought of it.  
I dare Freddy to play Five Nights at F-boy's through to the end of the game!

I really like this story.  
Keep on going!

Continue on.

(I don't know anything about the characters...I usually add character I know how their personality is like with a bit of my twist...sorry...)

* * *

Jack-O-Freddy: Sure...I'd love to do that...

Toy Springtrap: WHY DO PEOPLE HATE ME SO MUCH?! I HAVENT EVEN DONE ANYTHING BAD TO SPRINGTRAP AT ALL THIS MONTH!

*8 hours later*

*Toy Springtrap comes back covered in pink sparkly paint*

Toy Springtrap: You are so dead after this.

* * *

*After watching the video*

Nightmare Foxy: I can't blame the person. The animatronics looked horrifying in reality and in the end they're trying to stuff him into a suit that will kill him.

Foxy: First off, offensive. Secondly, WHY THE F**K DO I KISS CHICA?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY SHIP THAT!

Toy Freddy: What in the world did I just watch? And why did Bonnie sound like Goofy?

Springtrap: That was the weirdest thing I've ever watched in my life...

* * *

Freddy: After FNaF 4, I think I need something not scary to play. So, let's play it.

*Later*

*Freddy is playing the second FNaFB*

Springtrap: I think he's addicted.

* * *

Yay! A fnaf Truth/question or dare show that is active :D  
All freddys: WAR  
All Foxy's (And mangle): MORE WAR  
All Chica's: GIMMA MOAR WAR  
All Bonnie's: WAR...  
EVERYONE ELSE: *Grabs kitten gun* FIRE! *Shots them*

* * *

Phantom Freddy: Uh...how are we going to do that? Springtrap has the only weapon around here and to get it you'd have to pry it from his cold dead hands.

Toy Chica: Plus, he'd melt us before we'd even attack.

Foxy: Yeah...and we don't have a reason to fight anyways.

Nightmare Bonnie: Yeah, and I don't fight most of the time...

* * *

Freddles and Jack-O-Freddles: KITTIES! *Each one hugs a kitten*

* * *

I can't wait to see Nightmare and Fredbear's kid!

* * *

Foxy: Don't worry, Wolf's been by the door for 10 hours. She'll say when their cub is born...I'm actually getting pretty worried...

* * *

Springtrap, Nova and toy springtrap accidentally ends up in the underground (undertale world) for three chapters.  
And plushtrap i apologize about forgetting you are younger than Nova, here is a candy bar to help apologize.  
Wolf congratulations on the twins.

* * *

Springtrap: Oh...well then...*Sighs* I'll call Sans and Papyrus and see if they saw them yet.

Plushtrap: It's ok. And thanks for the candy! *gives half to Springtrap Jr, and Eats the rest of the candy bar. Everybody stares at him* What? He's my brother, is it bad I want to share with him?

Wolf: Thanks! I really appreciate it. *Places her paw lightly on Emma, who is fast asleep* They tend to sleep a lot as of now.

*Wolf brings Emma over to Foxy and falls asleep*

* * *

*A few hours later*

Wolf: *Wakes up and notices Nightmare and Fredbear are finally out of the room* Oh! Finally!

*Wolf curls up next to Nightmare and Fredbear and looks at the tiny cub. It is a dark yellow with a black underbelly, a yellow and black ear, and little yellow paws, its ears twitch occasionally as it sleeps, Wolf smiles and falls asleep next to Nightmare and Fredbear*

* * *

_Yay! Another chapter done! Also, Nightmare and Fredbear's cub was a boy named Nathan._

* * *

_Chapter Counter_

_Nightmare Chica: Nightmare Freddy's fourth child. 0 chapters from here. Yay! Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Chica_

_Nightmare Mangle: Toy Nightmare Freddy's second child. 2 chapters from here._

_Phantom Teresa: Her and Phantom Foxy's first child, and Wren's first niece/nephew. 4 chapters from here._

* * *

Bye! See you Next time!


	28. Pet Names

_Yay! I'm back again! Let's begin!_

_(Note: For now, until Nova and Toy Springtrap get back to the FNaF universe, they'll use a face cam to answer questions. There may be cameo of Undertale characters here and there.)_

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! so cute! Hey Nightmare, can you watch Xboxgamerk's animation of the FNAF 3 rap by Roomie? I watched it and it is awesome!

* * *

*Nathan smiles and giggles slightly, his ears perk up. A girly squeal can be heard from the laptop.*

Nightmare: *Chuckles* I know that. And as for the second part, definitely!

*1 Video Later...*

Nightmare: I loved it! The animation was very well worked out. Also, I found myself in the video!

* * *

Meh sorry for the other one i went crazy and Who wants a kitty! Meow  
Lets make this easy  
Springtrap: give someone a hug please  
Mangle: You fixed or not cause if your fixed Race foxy If your broken im idk  
Toy bonnie and bonnie: what is your gender  
Toy Freddy and Freddy: sing a song of some sort...

* * *

Springtrap: Sure...I...actually can't believe how hard this is...I have so many people I like here! Just come back to me in a bit.

Mangle: Sorry, I'm still broken down...

*Toy Bonnie and Bonnie give an agitated look*

Toy Bonnie and Bonnie: WE'RE BOYS!

Freddy: Ok...sure. You in for it, Toy Freddy?

Toy Freddy: Sure.

*1 song later*

Freddy: That was easy.

Toy Freddy: You can say that again.

* * *

*Nathan is resting himself on top of one of the kittens*

Nathan: Mew.

*Once again, a girly scream comes from the laptop*

Springtrap: *Finally figures it out* I know!

*Springtrap comes over and hugs Nathan*

* * *

those who adopted a pet what are you going to name them?

* * *

Freddy: Shepard, obviously!

Bonnie: Tabster. I know, how original.

Chica: Brownie!

Golden Freddy: Napsta.

Toy Freddy: Benny.

Toy Bonnie: Lucky.

Toy Chica: Mi-Mi!

Mangle: Chima.

Marionette: Hunter.

Ballon Boy: Tut! Get it?

Springtrap: Tyrant!

Phantom Freddy: Rascal.

Phantom Foxy: Samuel.

Phantom Chica: Madeline.

Phantom Puppet: Cupcake...I just like the name.

Phantom BB: Snowy.

Markus: Dad said he named it Pan.

Nightmare Bonnie: William!

Nightmare Foxy: Terror!

Lucas: Mommy called it Silver.

Nightmare Fredbear: Ming.

Nightmare: Shadow!

Plushtrap: Afganistan. *The Freddles groan*

Fredrick: Benny!

Markus: Markima!

Lucas: Temmie!

* * *

When is Hybrid going to be introduced?

* * *

Nightmare: Probably after somebody asks/dares them something...or...are you talking about the other one? Because the other Hybrid is definitely-

?: *Appears behind Nightmare* I heard my name.

Nightmare: FUCK!

* * *

*Later that night...*

Nightmare: I still don't like you here. What are we going to do when you two are in the same place.

Brid: Just call me Brid when Hybrid's there.

Nightmare: *Sighs* The spell-check's gonna' go crazy when the author gets more questions for you.

* * *

_4th wall breaks: 2_

* * *

Brid: So, what's new?

Nightmare: Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Chica just had their daughter a few hours. Named her Freddica.

Brid: Cool.

* * *

_Chapter Counter_

_Nightmare Mangle: Toy Nightmare Freddy's second child. 1 chapter from here._

_Phantom Teresa: Her and Phantom Foxy's first child, and Wren's first niece/nephew. 3 chapters from here._

* * *

_Undertale References:_

_Papyrus was the one girly screaming._

_Napsta is obviously a reference to Napstablook._


	29. Nathan's got a Kitten Plush

_Let's get started!_

* * *

That was cute :3  
Any of you: just fix mangle if she wants two  
Toy freddy: jump in the pool  
Springtrap: do you like mangle  
Foxy: who is your crush  
Everyone: hunger games (no springtrap)

* * *

*Nathan, who is in Nightmare's arms, smiles and reaches forward, trying to grab the camera*

Wolf: FINALLY, SOMETHING I CAN DO! *Brings Mangle into the back room*

* * *

Toy Freddy: Hell no. Not in the winter.

Toy Nightmare Freddy: Oh, yes you are.

*Toy Nightmare Freddy kicks Toy Freddy into the pool*

* * *

Springtrap: Yes, AS A FRIEND!

* * *

Foxy: Oh, I don't know...maybe the one I HAD KIDS WITH!

* * *

Hunger games result (Using Hunger Games Simulator, because I would've chosen Nightmare):

Foxy wins!

* * *

XDXDXDXD Silly Papyrus!  
Here Nathan, have this! *hands him a GIANT stuffed blue cat*  
Springtrap, I want you to listen to "Villians Rap" by JT Machinima. It rocks!

* * *

Nightmare: Papyrus is a sucker for cute things.

Nathan: *Hugs the kitty plush* Kitty-cat!

*Papyrus girly screams once again. The sound of him fainting is heard.*

Springtrap: Of course!

*2 videos later*

Springtrap: I liked it. It was very nice and awesome! I can't believe how many villains there are out there!

* * *

_Chapter Counter:  
_

_Nightmare Mangle: Toy Nightmare Freddy's second child. 0 chapters from here. (Toy Nightmare Freddy is running into the room as this is read)_

_Phantom Teresa: Her and Phantom Foxy's first child, and Wren's first niece/nephew. 2 chapters from here._


	30. Bad Luck

Got some OCs if you want them.

The story for these animatronics is that they were stationed on a military base as a version of Fazbears Pizzeria which never got off the ground. (Soldiers were to busy) They look like Vietnam era soldiers.

Sargent Foxy: Take your stereotypical army drill Sargent and turn it up to 11.

Private Bonnie: Shy, green, (at least by Sargent Foxy's opinion) and generally antisocial. Once you get to know him though, he's the most loyal friend ever. Is openly gay.

Corporal Freddy: The charismatic womanizer of the group that will hit on EVERY woman he meets, using the stupidest pick-up lines EVER!

Nurse Chica: She's got "the cure to everything" and will use it on anyone who may be injured/broken, it don't matter who or what is hurt, she can heal it. Not tied romantically to anyone. Wields trusty nurses bag and womanly figure like a pro.

Dares

Sargent Foxy, Foxy, Mangle, Nightmare Foxy: (Gives Cutlass and Flintlock Pistol) Pirate Fight. GO!

Private Bonnie: Ask Toy Bonnie out.

Toy Bonnie: Accept you're gay and accept, or do I need to drag you out of the closet myself? (Puts on Power Armor and pulls out Bazooka)

Toy Freddy: Learn how to be a medical doctor and ask Nurse Chica out.

Truths

Night guards: If you were forced to marry an animatronic, who would you choose?

Mangle: How do you like your new body? How was your date?

Purple Guy: Who are you, exactly?

* * *

*Foxy's start fighting*

Wolf: *Sighs* I thought he was better than this...

* * *

*Toy Bonnie locks himself in the closet. There's a moment of complete silence.*

Toy Bonnie: *Looks out of the closet with an infuriated look* I'M NOT GAY! I'M STRAIGHT AND MY PROOF IS THAT I MARRIED ONE OF NIGHTMARE'S DAUGHTERS! *Stops, realizing what he said.* Oh...I guess I went a bit too far...

Toy Freddy: *Points to Mangle* ...I'm taken...

Mike:...Uh...I guess I'd choose Chica...if Freddy wouldn't kill me.

Jeremy: Toy Chica...because nobody would kill me if I chose her!

Fritz: Mangle...just because.

FNaF 3 Guard: Phantom Chica...she just seems like the least harmless.

Mangle: Well, me and Wren both love finally being separated after all these years! And...well...I'd rather keep the second secret...

PG: Eh, I'm just a spirit of the killer I was...

*Nightmare looks over at PG*

Nightmare: AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?! WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?!

PG: I'm a ghost. I really can't die...

Nightmare: I hate you.

* * *

Oc:  
Name: Johnathan  
Species: Wolf  
Color: Blue and orange fur  
Clothing: Nike T-Shirt, Khacki shorts, Nike socks, True flight red air Jordans  
Eyes: green mixed with dark blue  
Age?: 17  
Personality: Mr. Perfect kind of guy, nice, funny

* * *

_Sure! I can put him in!_

* * *

Hey Toy springtrap. Which two animatronics annoy you the most?

* * *

Toy Springtrap: Well, obviously Springtrap...and then there's Jack-O-Freddy...

* * *

PG: Wait. Toy Bonnie, did you say that you're married to one of Nightmare's daughters?

Toy Bonnie: Yeah. Silhouette Fazbear, oldest of Nightmare and Fredbear, yellow and see through, and...uh...I think she also-

Nightmare: THAT'S ENOUGH! If you want to survive another day you will shut your trap about Silhouette. UNDERSTOOD?

Toy Bonnie: Y-Yes!

Nightmare: Good. Because I don't need the shadows and my daughter appearing at the same time.

?: You were saying?

Nightmare: OH COME THE FUCK ON!

*Toy Bonnie breaks out into laughter*

Toy Bonnie: O-Oh my god! Y-Y-Your reaction t-to that! O-Oh, I can b-barely breath anymore!

Nightmare: Well, calm yourself down before I tear you apart piece by piece!

*Toy Bonnie instantly stops laughing*

Toy Bonnie: Anyways. I should probably catch up with my family. You and Shadow Freddy can catch up too.

Nightmare: I hate you.

* * *

_Chapter Counter:_

_Phantom Teresa: Her and Phantom Foxy's first child, and Wren's first niece/nephew. 1 chapter from here._

* * *

Also, Silhouette and the shadow animatronics are now open!


	31. Video Games and Politics

Nightmare: Stop being so protective of your daughter, she grew up into a strong, healthy animatronic, and you should be happy she found love.

Private Bonnie: I'm sure you'll find someone to love, keep looking. (_Skipping...just...IDK what to write for it...sorry...)_

Nurse Chica: Mummify someone with your bandages.

Sargent Foxy: (Hands Shotgun) Keep the peace between Nightmare and Toy Bonnie.

Mangle: Run for President, I know you can beat Trump. (Teleports Donald Trump into the foray) Debate with him.

Freddy: If Trump wins, stuff him in an Empty suit.

* * *

Nightmare: I-I'm not being overprotective! I'm just not fond with the toys..._especially my Toy version...selfish little b**ch._

*Nathan is covered in bandages*

Nathan: *Giggles* I'm a mummy! Rawr!

* * *

_Awww! ^w^_

* * *

Sargent Foxy: I will...

Mangle: Really. I know nothing about politics. Nor do I even care about the election. I don't even vote.

* * *

XDXDXD Nice!

Nathan: Here! *gives him plushies of Nightmare and Fredbear*  
Springtrap: Listen to "they need a monster" by Mandopony

* * *

*Nathan cuddles the two plushies, Silhouette giggles*

Silhouette: Don't I have the most adorable little brother in the world?

* * *

I dare Toy Springtrap to punch Springtrap in the balls.  
I dare the Freddles to play Halo (original) together in co-op through to the end.  
I dare Toy Chica to tell everyone who her crush is.  
I dare  
I dare FNaF 4 Nightmare Girl to add my OC:  
Name: Dakota Yam  
Game Series:Fallout  
Specfic Game: Fallout 3  
Aliases: The Lone Wanderer, The Last Best Hope for Humanity  
Associatited with: The Brotherhood of Steel  
Appearance: Wears an Armored Vault 101 Jumpsuit, has a scar over his right eye from a Deathclaw, blue eyes, strong jaw line, military style haircut, black hair.  
Is muscular to the point where he could bodyslam a Super Mutant if he wanted to.  
Weapons: Generally wields a hunting rifle called Ol' Painless for ranged combat. For melee, he uses a combat knife he stole from a raider called Stabhappy.  
Personality: A quiet individual, Dakota enjoys peace and quiet. Unforntenatly, living in a nuclear wasteland populated by raiders and horribly mutated creatures doesn't offer many chances to settle down with a nice book. Or intact books. He enjoys the company of his dog(coincedentally named Dogmeat) and his friends at the Brotherhood of Steel. Despite his appearance, he is an incredibly gentle person. He is a pacifist by heart, but will not object to knocking heads if him or his friends are threatened. He also has a knack for fixing old electronics, such a televisions, radios, and computers. He, weirdly, enjoys old games of any sort and particulary likes the horror genre, making him familar with FNaF, Silent Hill, and other popular jumpscare oriented games. He also writes stories about various games and movies. He enjoys Star Wars but dislikes Star Trek immensly.  
Please note he is a HUMAN BEING and not an animal. There will be absolutely NO stuffing him into a suit, as I'm fairly certain he can beat anyone six feet underground, robot or not.

* * *

_I've never stuffed any people nor do I plan to. Why mention that? And yes, I'll add him._

* * *

He will do truths and dares. The rest is up to FNaF 4 Nightmare Girl. He only to be used in this story and no one else's. I do not own Fallout, Fallout 3, or any terms in or related to the series. Fallout is owned by Bethesda Game Studioes. I believe that covers all my legal bases and I bid you all good luck in everything you do.

Continue on.

* * *

Springtrap: F**K NO! *Grabs flame thrower*

Fredrick: What's that game?

Markus: I saw Nightmare play it once.

Lucas: Let's borrow his!

Markus: Yeah! Let's go!

*The three run off*

Toy Chica: I don't have a crush...I love nobody...I'm all alone...

* * *

Sorry I forgot to put this one in.

Toy Springtrap, I am sorry that I had Jack-o-Freddy do that to you. To prove that I am sorry, I gift to you an AR-15 rifle with the most loyal basset hound in the world.  
(Basset is invincible and immortal)  
Nightmare, I dare you to Halo Reach to the end.  
I dare Jack-o-Freddy to beat Springtrap unconcious when he least expects it, paint him sparkly pink, and leave him in ditch.

Truth:  
Everybody, what is better, Star Wars or Star Trek?  
Springtrap, date with a landshark or death?  
Toy Bonnie, being tasered or having your head waxed?  
Bonnie, eating a turd sandwich or voting for Donald Trump?  
Sargent Foxy, Hilary Clinton or Marco Rubio?  
Everybody, burger or burrito?  
Everybody, chimichanga or taco?  
Everybody, detailed battle in Vietnam, excluding Vietnam OCs and Dakota Yam.

* * *

Toy Springtrap: Yes! Now I've got work to finish... (Springtrap: *Hides behind Daisy* Help me honey...)

*Nightmare smirks*

Nightmare: On it! *Rushes off to his room*

Jack-O-Freddy: Wait...where is Springtrap?

Wolf: Fixing him. *Shows Springtrap, who looks nearly like an endoskeleton*

Shadow Bonnie: Is there really a difference?

*Everybody just stares at Shadow Bonnie*

Shadow Bonnie: I just irritated every Star Wars and Star Trek fan didn't I?

Shadow Freddy: Yep.

*Searches up landshark*

Springtrap: Death...I'm not gonna' make it through that.

Toy Bonnie: I don't have any hair and that wouldn't hurt, but I would take being tasered.

*Bonnie gags and runs into the bathroom*

Sargent Foxy: Marco.

Wolf: Eh, most of us like burgers. But, there are a few who say otherwise.

* * *

_Everybody just said taco._

* * *

*1 detailed Vietnam battle later*

Results: Tie between Nightmare and Sargent Foxy.

* * *

*giggles*  
Foxy: FOWA FOWA FOWA  
Bonnie: say fowa to foxy for a minute  
Toy bonnie: Now say fwah to foxy for a minute  
Springtrap: *Fixes* Now your golden! XD  
Freddy: Play Fnaf  
Toy freddy: Play Fnaf 2  
Springtrap: Play Fnaf 3  
Nightmare: Play Fnaf 4

* * *

*Foxy yells deafeningly in annoyance*

Everybody: l_l...

N. Bonnie: I think I just went deaf...

* * *

Bonnie: Why does everybody seem to compare me to him? Plus, I don't want to go deaf!

Toy Bonnie: What?

Springtrap: Now THIS is more like it! I love this!

Freddy: Challenge accepted.

Toy Freddy: Sure.

Springtrap: I've played it before, but whatever.

Nightmare: Ha! Easiest game I've played. But, my brother sucks at it! *Laughs* He got so angry just because he couldn't beat his OWN night he punched a hole through his computer! *Breaks down laughing*

* * *

Name:Melo  
Animal:cat  
Appearance:Red fur,gray eyes,blue underbelly,tip of tail is orange  
Gender:female  
Other:Hates toy Bonnie  
Would you mind putting this Oc in? And I have a dare for spring trap:  
Watch don't hug me I'm scared

* * *

_Ok..._

* * *

Springtrap: *Insert Jontron 'so much nope' here*

* * *

I dare all characters under 12 to watch a power rangers marathon adults can watch if they want to.

* * *

*1 marathon later*

Markus: That was cool.

Nathan: It was nice.

Lucas: Not enough to make me into the series.

Fredrick: I fell asleep halfway.

Miranda: I didn't pay attention. I was trying to keep my little sister Mange from wandering off.

* * *

Poof a dog comes out of nowhere

* * *

Nathan: Puppy! *Hugs it* It's so fluffy! Can I keep it daddy?

*Nightmare and Fredbear are silent for a moment*

Nightmare: I guess so.

Nathan: Yay! Thank you daddy! I'm naming it Fluffy! ^w^

* * *

_Sorry I procrastinated..._


	32. Toy Nightmare and Dragons

XD no problem!  
Nathan: Here... *secretly hands him a Springtrap plush* Don't let anyone know it was me who gave it to you...  
Springtrap: Senpai, hug?  
Freddles: Who are your three fave YouTubers?

* * *

Nathan: Yay! You're the best! *Hugs*

*Springtrap looks over*

Springtrap: ...*Groan* Fine. *Hugs reluctantly*

Fredrick: Mine has to be EthGoesBOOM, because he's awesome at voice acting, Jackscepticeye, cuz' why not, and Natewantstobattle games, cause...Undertale.

Markus: Markiplier, Planet Dolan, and Super Planet Dolan.

Lucas: SuperShadic X250, Dark Box, and MinecraftGAMER.

* * *

# whoa ... so um do I have to dare? um ... I just dare Gold to do a sneak attack on his father and ride him like a pig (DONT BE MAD PLEASE I JUST READ THIS)

* * *

_I'm not mad, I just laugh every time I read your dare. It's hilarious!_

* * *

Golden Freddy: I'll do this...just need to wait for the right opportunity.

* * *

I dare springtrap to drive toy springtrap nuts

* * *

Toy Springtrap: Well, f**k you too. *leaves*

Springtrap: *Starts to follow him, until Toy Springtrap's basset starts growling at him* Ok, ok...geez...

* * *

I dare everybody to go on a nice relaxing picnic

* * *

Wolf: All right then. Let's go.

*Later*

*Golden Freddy looks straight at you*

Golden Freddy: Now this is gonna' be awesome. Good thing I've got a few friends.

*Nightmare is talking with the others, not noticing the other black bear behind him. Nightmare turns around, noticing the bear. His eye twitches as he notices who it is*

Nightmare: You dirty little f**k.

?: Well, hello to you too, f**k face.

Nightmare: WHY YOU LITTLE- *His eyes flash blue, and Nightmare transforms into a black dragon*

* * *

_*Pauses* Ok, explanation time. There are dragon morphing animatronics. And they act almost like vampires. If they bite a non dragon morphing animatronic, like in Nightmare's case of how it happened, they can morph into a dragon animatronic as well. But if they bite them in any other place, it's just a bite. *Plays*_

* * *

Nightmare: I OTTA' TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!

*1 beating later*

Nightmare: *Still a dragon. Calms down* Dirty b***h.

*Golden Freddy pounces onto Nightmare's back*

Nightmare: Oh you little...

Golden Freddy: Come on, it was a dare. I couldn't resist doing it.

*Nightmare growls*

* * *

_New Characters!_

_Toy Nightmare - The selfish, annoying, rude, little son of a b***h Nightmare calls his toy version._

_Toy Fredbear - The kind, friendly, and caring twin brother of Toy Nightmare. He doesn't like how his brother acts._


End file.
